Crónicas Demenciales: Fiesta de ensueño
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Explorando el mundo de pokémon, un viajero decide visitar una fiesta para divertirse, una fiesta que celebrará a un campeón quién se reunirá con viejos amigos. (Amourshipping)


**Fiesta de ensueño**

* * *

El mundo de pokemon, un mundo donde los humanos y las criaturas mágicas conviven en paz, viviendo como compañeros, uno cuidando del otro, sin lugar a dudas, un excelente lugar para explorar.

-YIIIIIIIIIIIIIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sobre el lomo de un enorme Rayquaza se encontraba un chico adolescente montando a la enorme bestia mientras agitaba su gorra como si fuera un vaquero. Rayquaza intentaba zafarse de ese loco, pero no podía al estar atado a esas sogas, para el chico era divertido montar un Rayquaza, así que decidió hacerlo por unos minutos más, luego de un rato dejó al Rayquaza en paz, entonces se despidió de él lanzándole un botanita como agradecimiento por dejarlo montarse, entre comillas dejarlo.

-Fue divertido enorme dragón gusano verde, es hora de ir a Kanto- el chico en un parpadeo desapareció de la escena y se dirigió a Kanto.

-Oh Kanto, puedo decir eso muchas veces, Kanto Kanto Kanto Kanto Kanto, jajaja.

El chico paseaba por las calles viendo a las personas con sus pokemon, luego notó un volante, en este anunciaba una fiesta en honor al campeón de Kanto, el chico se sintió interesado por el evento y se preguntó en como ingresar… legalmente, fue con la primera persona que encontró para preguntarle sobre la fiesta.

-Disculpe mi estimado, ¿De qué se trata este pequeño papelito?

-Eres nuevo por aquí ¿Verdad? La fiesta es para celebrar al campeón de la liga de campeones, una liga organizada por varias regiones llevada aquí en Kanto, el ganador será recompensado con esta fiesta.

-¿Quién es el ganador?

-Es de esta región, de pueblo paleta, y debo reconocer, que es un muy buen amigo mío, su nombre es Ash Ketchum.

-Pensé que encontraría a Sam Mayonesa jeje

-¿Disculpa?

-Olvídalo…

-Bien, todos están invitados a la celebración, es un evento muy formal, y al final habrá un baile de parejas.

-Mmmm interesante, me interesa ir.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso, mi nombre es Brook.

-Soy Mitch.

* * *

En una pequeña casa en el suroeste de Kanto, se encontraba el campeón de la liga de campeones, Ash Ketchum, quien estaba sentado en su cama viendo el trofeo que le entregaron, era grande y reluciente, junto a él estaba pikachu, su gran compañero, con quien ganó la liga, no lograría tener esa victoria si no fuera por su equipo, junto a Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, el regreso de su Greninja, Infernape, y su nuevo compañero Decidueye.

Su madre Delia entró a la habitación del joven, ella estaba muy orgullosa de que su hijo haya ganado, nunca perdió la esperanza de que él lograra convertirse en campeón.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola Ash.

Delia se sentó junto con Ash en su cama, lo besó en su frente, y se quedó junto a él en silencio, ella podía imaginar lo que su hijo pensaba, tantas ligas perdidas, y tener una victoria así, era algo magistral. No olvidaría la expresión de su pequeño cuando su Pikachu logró dar el golpe final.

-¿Estás listo para la fiesta?

-¿La fiesta? Ahhh no sé qué ponerme- dijo este sujetándose la cabeza con desesperación y poniéndose de pie, causando una divertida sonrisa en su madre.

-Te ayudaré a verte bien, es lo que una madre hace, y ¿estás emocionado por ver a tus amigos en la fiesta?

Ash se tranquilizó y se puso feliz recordando a todos sus amigos, con quienes pasó grandes momentos.

* * *

En un enorme barco, estaban los pasajeros viviendo sus vidas normalmente, y muchos venían de otras regiones para ir a la gran fiesta de la liga de campeones. En una habitación se encontraba una chica de pelo claro, en su habitación se podía ver por una ventana al basto océano, ella se acercó por un momento, se quedó ahí meditando, ella también iba a la gran fiesta.

-Serena.

La estaban llamando de la puerta, ella se dirigió a recibir las visitas.

-Hola Dawn.

-May y yo vamos al restaurante, dicen que preparan deliciosos pokelitos, ¿Quieres venir?

-Me encantaría.

Serena, May y Dawn iban caminando juntas por los pasillos del crucero hasta llegar al restaurante, las tres se han vuelto muy buenas amigas al conocerse en los concursos de coordinadora pokemon, ellas compartían historias de sus aventuras junto a sus pokemon, y de su gran amigo en común, el campeón de Kanto.

-¿Están emocionadas por ir a Kanto?- preguntó May.

-Sí, ya quiero ver a nuestros amigos- dijo Dawn- ¿Y tú Serena?

-Bueno… yo- decía ella pensativa- Sí me emociona volver a verlos.

-¿Cómo creen que esté Ash?

-Estoy segura de que está emocionado por vernos de nuevo.

Serena sonreía por la idea de volver a ver a su amigo, recordando ese momento de su despedida, y cuando corrió de vuelta a él antes de ir a Hoenn.

* * *

Ya llegó la gran noche, todos iban a un gran edificio donde se celebraría la victoria, muchas personas iban vestidas de forma elegante junto a sus pokemon, quienes llevaban divertidos corbatines en sus cuellos.

Ash venía con su madre, ambos vestidos formalmente para la fiesta, Ash llevaba un traje azul, mientras que su madre llevaba uno de color lila, se encontraron con Brook quien llevaba un traje de color negro y un corbatín verde, ahí también llegó Misty, quien llegaba con un vestido naranja, el cual hacía juego con su cabello.

-Hola Brook, hola Misty.

-Hola Ash- decían los dos.

-¿Qué se siente ser campeón Ash?- dijo Misty para molestarlo un poco.

-Sabes, me siento bien, y me alegró de que estén aquí chicos.

-No nos lo perderíamos por nada- dijo Brook.

-Ahí está el campeón- una voz se oyó a lo lejos.

-¡Clemond! ¡Bonnie!- gritó Ash emocionado.

-Felicidades por tu victoria- dijo Clemond.

-Bueno no lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por mis pokemon y por Pikachu.

Mientras conversaban iban pasando al gran salón, el cual estaba repleto, y alrededor habían largas mesas cubiertas por sábanas blancas, llenas de bocadillos.

Ash estaba junto a sus amigos, y en eso llegaban más de sus amigos, Iris, Cilan, Tracey, sus compañeros de Alola, y sus viejos conocidos. Ash los saludó a todos, recibiendo muchas felicitaciones por parte de ellos. Sus amigos se iban conociendo quedando Ash solo, viéndolos como conversaban entre ellos, eso lo alegraba.

-Oye Ash ¿Aún no llega Serena?- dijo la pequeña Bonnie detrás de él.

-Serena… no la he visto.

-Oh, y… cuando llegue ¿Qué le dirás?

-¿Qué?- dijo Ash poniéndose rojo.

-No te hagas el tonto Ash, ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan.

-Bueno yo…- Ash estaba tan nervioso y colorado causando una sonrisa pícara de Bonnie- No sé qué decirte.

-Sólo dime lo que sientes.

-Bueno, ella es bueno, es mi amiga y… la verdad soy mejor en las batallas que este tipo de cosas… no sé qué decirle cuando llegue.

-Tranquilo Ash, cuando llegue, tú sabrás que hacer.

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro que sí.

Ash vio a Bonnie admirado por sus palabras- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan sabia?

-Desde que gané mi primera batalla con Dedenne- dijo ella orgullosa.

-Asombroso, tendrás que enseñarme tus habilidades.

Mientras ambos amigos charlaban, otros llegaban a la fiesta. May y Dawn junto a Max se acercaban más, Max se quejaba por lo incómodo que estaba su traje.

-Rápido Max que la fiesta pronto acabará.

-Tranquila May, llegaremos bien.

May, Dawn y Max caminaban apresurados a la entrada, pero Serena se detuvo antes de entrar, Dawn la vio, y le dijo a May y a Max a que se adelantaran, ella hablaría con Serena.

-Serena ¿Estás bien?

-No sé si deba entrar.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Dawn preocupada.

-Antes de despedirme de Ash, yo… bueno… lo besé- esa respuesta sorprendió a Dawn.

-Creo que él… me gusta, pero lo besé justo cuando me separé de él, y creo que estoy asustada de lo que vaya a pasar, me siento un poco cobarde por haber hecho eso justo al irme- dijo ella con la mirada al suelo.

-Wow- dijo Dawn como un susurro- bueno, Ash sí es algo lindo- eso causó una sonrisa en ambas- incluso una amiga me dijo que él sería un buen novio, yo jamás hice nada igual a lo que tú hiciste- Dawn puso su mano en el hombro de Serena- Debes entrar, Ash es una persona maravillosa, si el siente algo por ti, entonces te irá a buscar.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Estoy segura.

Serena sujetó con fuerza el lazo azul que decoraba su vestido rojo- Adelántate Dawn, quisiera estar un momento a solas.

-Está bien Serena- Dawn se alejó de su amiga y se adentró a la fiesta, si un día ella también tuvo esos sentimientos hacia él, ella nunca hizo nada como lo hizo Serena, y al conocerla, pensó que serían una buena pareja.

Al final Serena se quedó sola, pensando en lo que pasará cuando entre, pero sea lo que sea, tendrá que ser fuerte.

Dawn bajaba las escaleras junto a su Piplup quien llevaba un divertido corbatín azul, Ash la vio acercarse y enseguida la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Dawn, hola Piplup.

-¡Piplup!

-Hola Ash.

-Vaya, te ves muy linda Dawn.

-Tú también te ves muy bien Ash.

Ambos amigos reencontrados se fueron con los demás, presentándose mutuamente, se divertían como nunca.

En las mesas se encontraba Mitch deleitándose con los bocadillos, en eso llega Brook.

-¿La estas pasando bien?

-Oh de maravilla- dijo Mitch mientras tenía la boca llena de pastelitos.

-Sabes, varios de estos platillos los preparé, quise ayudar de alguna forma en esta celebración.

-Si son los que estoy comiendo entonces te felicito.

-Espero que disfrutes de la fiesta.

-Gracias por la entrada.

-De nad…- su plática fue interrumpida cuando Brook vio a lo lejos a una enfermera Joy, corriendo tras ella con ojos de corazón y siendo jalado de las orejas por May.

-Jajajaja- dijo Mitch mientras cargaba sus botanas, luego vio a lo lejos una linda chica de cabello verde con quien coquetearía un poco.

Mitch se peinó con la mano y se olió el aliento, se puso un spray para el aliento y se fue con la chica. Ella tenía unas coletas largas y un vestido verde, estaba deleitando las botanas con una sonrisa que resplandecía brillo.

-Hola, me llamo Mitch- decía este loco fingiendo una voz gruesa.

-Eh hola, soy Mallow.

-Tú debes venir de la naturaleza, pues te ves como una flor hermos…- El ligue de Mitch fue interrumpido por un Squirtle que salió de la nada jalándole la oreja a Mitch, llevándolo lejos de Mallow.

-Eh ¿Adiós?- dijo Mallow desconcertada.

-Au au au au, déjame loco vamo a calmarno…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo el Squirtle.

-¿Disculpa y cómo es que hablas?

-Soy yo tonto- la cabeza de Squirtle cambió por la de una bola blanca con ojos de pacman.

-¡Pow mi amigo!

-Se supone que me llevarías a combates Pokemon y yo me convertiría en un Charizard imponente y ching..

-Wow cuida tu boca que hay niños presentes. Relájate y disfruta de la fiesta, ve a jugar con esa Buneary y cuando acabe le daremos una paliza a un entrenador que nos vea a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, ahora si me disculpas, Squirtle Squirtle…- el Squirtle falso fue donde las pokemon poniéndose como un galanaso.

-Oye recuerda que es de gala… tonto.

El profesor Oak con un traje blanco elegante tomó un micrófono y anunció que pronto sería el baile en pareja.

-Oye Ash, ¿ya sabes con quién bailarás?- preguntó Cilan quién estaba junto a él.

-Bueno no lo sé.

-No es para molestar, pero yo estoy disponible- dijo Misty acercándose hacia Ash.

-Creo que Ash ya tiene pareja- dijo Bonnie interponiéndose.

-¿A sí?- dijo Clemond junto con Misty, Ash y los demás.

-Sí, y creo que pronto llegará.

Nadie sabía de lo que hablaba, excepto Dawn, ella había charlado un poco con la pequeña rubia.

Ash estaba confuso por lo que decía Bonnie hasta que vio una figura de color rojo desplazándose por el salón, Ash supo inmediatamente quien era e instintivamente caminó hacia ella, sus amigos lo veían expectante.

-Esa es…

-Así es hermanito- dijo Bonnie.

Mitch mientras seguía tragando vio al campeón caminar hacia la bella de rojo- Sí que es una bestia- dijo Mitch.

En una perspectiva, todo se comenzó a ver oscuro, excepto por aquella persona. Serena mientras miraba a su alrededor logró ver a quien estaba buscando, el fondo comenzó a verse blanco mientras una música cautivadora comenzó a sonar, por un momento ellos seguían separados en un vacío blanco, pero los unía un hilo de color azul, ellos cada vez se acercaban más, uno hacia el otro, y sus ojos brillaban. Al encontrarse nadie dijo nada, ellos no lo sabían, pues para ellos el mundo ha desaparecido pero todos en el salón los estaban viendo, era hora de decir algo.

-Hola.

-… hola- una sonrisa junto con rubor se formó en la cara de Serena.

El profesor Oak vio a Ash y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era hora- ¡El baile empieza ahora!

Ash logró escuchar eso, y extendió su mano a la de Serena, ella al verlo así, le recordó ese momento cuando estuvo a punto de bailar con él, en ese momento no pudo hacerlo, pero al verlo parado ahí extendiéndole la mano, parecía un sueño. Serena tomó la mano de Ash aun no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viviendo. Ambos comenzaron a bailar, sonó una romántica tonada con violines y pianos de fondo.

Ellos bailaban al centro siendo observados por todos los presentes, MIsty vio a Ash con Serena, ahora entendía a lo que se refería Bonnie, Tracey se puso junto a ella y la invitó a bailar, ella aceptó. Simultáneamente todos comenzaron a tener su pareja, Brook invitó a Dawn a bailar, Cilan a Iris, Kiawe a Mallow, Cris a Lana, May alentó a bailar a Max con Bonnie, este fue con nervios, May fue invitada por ese chico Drew, y Bonnie al ver que Lily se quedó sin pareja mandó a Clemond a bailar con ella, él lo hiso pero aún se ponía nervioso al bailar con chicas. Mientras las parejas bailaban, Ash y Serena disfrutaban, se movían de derecha a izquierda de izquierda a derecha, él sostuvo su mano y ella dio unos giros hasta regresar con él, luego sin planearlo ambos giraron viéndose mutuamente a los ojos, teniendo la atención de todas las parejas que bailaban siendo encantados por su ternura.

* * *

Él baile acabó pero la fiesta aún seguía, los invitados seguían charlando entre ellos pero Ash y Serena se habían ido para hablar con más privacidad, la cual era invadida a lo lejos por cierto chico de gorra verde.

-Squirtle Squirle ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Espío a los tortolitos- dijo Mitch viendo a la pareja con sus binoculares.

-Haste a un lado- dijo Pow tomando su forma original y formando binoculares con sus manos.

Ash y Serena veían el amanecer, el cielo estaba de color naranja con toques oscuros, los dos veían el mar y el reflejo del sol sobre él. Ambos charlaban de como ganó la liga de campeones, y de los concursos de belleza, hasta que recordaron su último día en Kalos.

-Serena… sobre lo de…

-¿Sí?

-Bueno jeje… ¿recuerdas lo del aeropuerto?

-Si- dijo ella apenada- lamento haberte…

-No no, no lamentes nada.

Serena lo vio directo a los ojos.

-Sabes, jamás había sentido esto por otra chica… y creo que jamás pensé en sentirlo jeje.

-¿Ash?

-Lo que digo es que, bueno, me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

-Ash…

-Serena- el rostro de Ash estaba pintado por lo anaranjado del cielo- ¿A ti te gustaría que fuéramos algo más?

-¿Algo más?- los ojos de serena brillaban como el océano.

-¿P-puedo viajar contigo?

Después de eso no hubo más palabras, sino la silueta de dos jóvenes que sentían algo maravilloso dentro de ellos, Serena se acercó a él, y le dio un lento pero apasionado beso, después se abrazaron, ella le dijo que sí, y Ash le prometió que la acompañaría a donde fuera que vaya, ella le prometió lo mismo.

-Cielos… quisiera una de esas- dijo Mitch conmovido por la escena.

-Sigue soñando sniff sniff- dijo Pow con ojos llorosos.

-Bueno se acabó, vamos a buscar esa pelea.

-Sí, necesito equilibrar mi ser.

Los dos locos se fueron dejando a la pareja por fin en su romántica privacidad, a sus amigos les alegrará saber lo que pasó en ese amanecer.

* * *

 **Feliz San Valentín! Ya sé que no es San Valentín, pero no pude subir esto a tiempo. Espero les haya gustado esta encantadora historia, escuchaba la música de la bella y la bestia mientras escribía esta historia.**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
